Discover it Up!
by CosmicLoathe
Summary: Duece and Ty have been best friends since they were both young, but has there ever been anything more? Ever since Duece and Dina have broken up, Ty's been oddly helpful towards his best friend, much to Duece's confusion, but strange dreams, and some pretty loving interactions between the two have Duece thinking he may like Ty as more than a best friend. Read and Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Battle For Beacon Hills, is currently being written. I'm trying to write all the chapters, then post it okay? Sorry for the delay. Anyway, I find this pairing extremely cute so I just had to write a fic about them.**

**Discover it Up!**

**Chapter One**

The halls of John Hughes High School were bustling with students, lockers slamming and the chatter of teenagers filling the silence of the echoing hallways. As others avoided the teachers due to their insane obsession with texting, and others checking the poll board for any fundraisers or dances coming up, two young girls strode down the hallway arm in arm, their stylish clothes gathering the attention of by standing students.

"Rocky, you know I'm really bad at math .. I have to pass this class or else my mom won't let me dance on the show, and Phil's not gonna let go of me so easily." Said CeCe Jones, as she maneuvered her way past some students to open her locker.

"CeCe you'll be fine, I know you will. Just because Henry got accepted into some fancy science academy to tutor college kids doesn't mean you won't be able to handle this on your own." Replied her best friend, Rocky Blue. She flipped her now long wavy brunette hair back, and put her chemistry book in her locker.

"It's just .. the spotlight dance is coming up, and Phil promised us this chance. I mean, even Ty said that it'd be the biggest spotlight dance of the season, and even a few representatives from Julliard might be watching." CeCe replied, sighing and leaning against the locker.

Rocky sighed as well, and put her hand around her shoulder. "CeCe, you're one of the smartest .. scratch that .. most ambitious .. no, that's not it .. Uh, you're, uh .. dedicated. You'll get through this, I know it. Look, there's Duece, maybe he has the number to another tutor."

They both walked towards Duece, who seemed to be thinking about something heavily, as he wasn't his normal self. Rocky seemed to notice as he was listening to music, and sitting down on a bench, with his head in his hands.

"Hey Duece, what's up?" asked Rocky, sitting next to him. The latino boy looked up from his iPhone, and gave a weak, half smile to the mocha-skinned teen next to him.

"Hey Rocky, just listening to some music." He said, gesturing to his phone. Rocky happened to glance at the wallpaper to his phone, a picture of him and Ty that they took during their vacation to the lake.

"Are you okay Duece? You seem really upset." Said CeCe, applying makeup while looking at her face in the mini mirror she carried around everywhere. "I hope everything's alright."

"It's alright, it's just Dina. She's been dating again, and seeing her with her no boyfriend kinda hurt. I mean I know we've been over for a few weeks now, but I didn't think seeing her happy with someone would suck this bad. I mean, even seeing Savannah with someone didn't hurt this much." He explained, licking his lips in the process. His eyes were red, and he looked really tired, as if he hadn't slept in a while.

Rocky's heart sank a bit at hearing the pain her friend was going through. She'd never admit it, but Duece had been one of her closest friends. They'd been together on so many adventures, and he'd been there for her through her break up with Logan. "Oh Duece, I understand where you're coming from. Maybe you just need to hang out with friends to take your mind off of it. Me and CeCe were planning to see Texas Chainsaw 3D, Friday afternoon. Wanna come along?"

Duece felt his spirit lighten a bit, he didn't expect anyone to notice his mini depression. "Wow, thanks Rocky. But I'd kinda feel weird, I mean I don't wanna interrupt your girl time."

"Hey, why don't you ask Ty to come along?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah! That way you wouldn't feel awkward at all." Rocky agreed, "I'll text you the time we'll go, and I'll even tell Ty about it okay? Stay strong Duece, you'll get through this." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and walked away.

Later that night, Duece was laying down in his bed, looking through old photos that him and Dina took at the amusement park. He came to a particular one in which he was holding Dina from behind, and laughing into her neck, while she laughed as well, squeezing the teddy bear he took three hours, and fifty bucks to win for her. He smiled, and a lonely tear fell out of his eye. Even though they weren't Duece and Dina anymore, or the 'Double-D Factor', he was glad she was happy. While he was putting away the photo's, he heard his phone chime, and checked it to see Ty's name flashing against the screen.

From: Ty – Best Bro! 5:56 P.M

_Hey Duece! :) just heard about TCM3D, you excited as I am?_

Duece couldn't help but smile at the text, his best friend could be such a dork sometimes. He bit his lip, and quickly tapped on his screen, writing a reply.

To: Ty – Best Bro! 5:57 P.M

_Lol, can't believe you forgot I'm not a fan of horror movies. I just need something to get my mind off of some stuff._

Duece quickly resented sending the text to Ty. Ty wouldn't wanna hear about his problems, Duece was no one special to waste good advice on, or so he thought. Which is why he usually kept to himself and didn't really bother talking about whatever issue he was going through. His phone chimed again, making him jump a bit.

From: Ty – Best Bro! 5:59 P.M

_Oh yeah :/ I'm sorry to hear that bro, wanna talk about it? What can I do to help out man?_

His heart fluttered a bit, he never expected Ty to actually care about his problem. He blushed, and he wondered whether or not he should just let it all out. He licked his lips softly, and then tapped out a detailed reply.

To: Ty – Best Bro! 6:03 P.M

_It's just hard seeing Dina dating someone else, we were together for almost two years and it just seems like time wasted. I mean, I wanna tell her that I still have feelings for her, but at the same time, it's not worth it. I just, ugh. I see her around school with that new guy and I just get so ANGRY._

He pressed send, and wondered if he sounded too dramatic. He figured since Ty asked, he wouldn't mind hearing the whole bit, so he shrugged it off and decided to just lay back and listen to more music. He was halfway through Up, Up and Away, which reminded him of Rocky, when his phone chimed again.

From: Ty – Best Bro! 6:09 P.M

_Duece, it's honestly not worth it in my opinion. At the end of the day, to tell her how you feel is your decision, and if it gives you closure, go for it. But in the end, if she can't see what an awesome, and amazing person you more, it's her loss. Never pin all of your hopes and dreams on someone unworthy. If she was worthy, she'd never have left you .. no matter what._

Duece's heart was on full beat box mode, thumping and threatening to escape his chest. This was a side of Ty he'd never seen before, compassionate and caring. Maybe Duece was wrong, maybe his and Ty's friendship wasn't fading, maybe there's still some sauce in their jar. He smiled, and tapped out a reply.

To: Ty – Best Bro! 6:12 P.M

_Wow, that was really sweet Ty, you really think I'm amazing? Aw, you just made me blush lol. But you're right, totally right. But listen I'm gonna go to bed okay? I'll see ya tomorrow night? :) _

His eyes began to close slowly as he decided to head to sleep, his conscious slowly drifting away into a dream-like state when his phone chimed once more, causing him to wake up again, and groan in frustration. His phone chimed a second time, and then a third time. Since when was he this popular? He opened the first text, which was from Rocky.

From: Rocky 6:20 P.M

_Hey Duece! Hope you're doing okay, just letting you know that the movie starts at about 8:40 tomorrow night, and then we'll have a sleepover at my house after, kay? Get some rest, you looked like you need it! Xoxo – Rocky._

He smiled at Rocky's kindness, and then remembered he had two more text messages to go through. He sighed, and then tapped open the next message, which was from CeCe.

From: CeCe 6:20 P.M

_Don't know if Rocky told you, but sleepover at her house tomorrow after the movies! Night Duece! And remember, if your parents say no, just remember to POO! Xoxo_

Duece stifled a laugh at CeCe's logic. She really had a way to make people feel better even if it wasn't intentionally. He quickly tapped out a thank you reply to both of them, as well as a goodnight reply, and then tapped open the third message, which was from Ty.

From Ty – Best Bro! 6:20 P.M

_A little early to be heading to bed dontcha think? Lol but you're welcome man, anything for my best bro. You're one of the awesomest and most amazing friends I've ever had you knucklehead. Goodnight, see ya tomorrow!_

Duece blushed once more before setting his phone onto the charger and cuddling into his bed. After about twenty minutes, he found he couldn't sleep, so he went back, and looked through his Instagram newsfeed, and saw a picture of Ty, laying down in bed smiling, with the caption; _Love making my friends smile :)_

Duece quickly double-tapped the picture, hoping Ty wouldn't question why he liked it. There was just something about Ty's smile, the way his dimples pressed into his cheek, and the way his button nose complimented his face, that made Duece feel at ease, and he decided to lock his phone, and lay down once more, before knocking out completely, and dreaming about the day he and Ty first met.

Flashback/Dream Sequence:

_ Duece was sitting on the porch of his apartment building, swiping a stick at the pavement, and sighing. It wasn't easy being ten, and living in Chicago as an only child. Sometimes he just wished he had someone to play with and talk to, that way he wouldn't be such a loner at home and in school. He was watching a family of ants walked past him when he caught notice of a boy about two years older than him staring at him, with his head cocked to the side. Duece swallowed nervously and stammered to talk._

_ "I'm sorry, are you trying to get passed? I'm probably blocking your way, I'll just move. I'm sorry." He said, quickly gathering his things and beginning to get up when the mystery boy stopped him._

_ "No, it's not that. I'm just wondering why you're out here all alone is all." The boy replied back, "I'm Ty. My family moved in last week."_

_ "Oh, hey Ty. I'm Martin, but everyone just calls me Duece. And I'm sitting here outside, cuz' there's no one else to play with." Deuce replied, hanging his head low._

_ "Well, don't you have any video games to beat?" asked Ty, sitting next to Duece on the porch._

_ "Yeah, there's Twisted Metal 4, but it's too hard for me to beat, so I kinda gave up on it." Duece replied, with a sad face. Ty sputtered a bit, then shot up excitedly._

_ "Twisted Metal 4!? That's the newest one in the series! Twisted Metal is by far my favorite game! Dude, you are so lucky. You're how old?" Ty asked._

_ "My uncle Poncho got it for me before it even came out, and I'm ten." Duece said shyly._

_ "That's awesome man, and oh that's cool, I'm twelve." Ty said with a proud smile, and got up to twist on his feet in one fast circle, and struck a pose, "And I Love to Dance!"_

_ "Woah, that was totally cool! Wanna come up to my apartment and help me beat Twisted Metal?" Duece asked._

_ "I'd be honored! Come on let's go!" Ty said, taking hold of Duece's hand and running up the apartment stairs. He came to a door, and flung it open, revealing a living room with some unpacked boxes scattered around. Still holding Duece's hand tight, he went up to a short woman, who was folding some laundry. "Ma! This is my new friend Duece, we're gonna go play video games at his place is that okay?"_

_ Ty's mother smiled sweetly, "Nice to meet you Duece, and sure Ty just be back before it's too late, you have to help Rocky with her homework remember?"_

_ "Got it Mom." Ty smiled, and ran off to the hallway still clutching the young Latino's hand, "Where's your apartment?"_

_ "Straight down the hall, make a right and it's the third door on your left." Said Duece before being dragged away by Ty again. Duece unlocked the front door with his key, and found his mother cooking some Cuban rice with a side of beans and porkchops._

_ "Mi hijo! There you are, oh who's your friend?" asked his mother, before wiping down her hands on her apron and walking over to her son and Ty._

_ "He's my new friend Ty, is it okay if he stays to play some video games with me?" he asked sweetly._

_ "Of course he can Duecey. Are you staying for dinner Ty?" she asked him, holding out a hand to greet him, "It's wonderful to meet you."_

_ "It's nice to meet you too, and sure if it's alright with you." Ty smiled politely, bouncing on the balls of his heels._

_ "Alright then, dinner will be ready shortly, just make sure you two wash up before dinner." She said, before continuing her cooking._

_ This time it was Duece's turn to grab Ty's hand and lead him to his room. Duece hesitated at first, but then grabbed the taller boy's hand, intertwining their fingers and leading them to his room. Ty walked in and marveled at Duece's room. In the middle of the room, was Duece's sofa bed, and in front of it was a large TV with many movies and games that stacked below them. Above him, there were so many glow in the dark stars, that were shaped in a spiral. Model planes hung from the latches on the ceiling past the stars, and many posters of different video games and movies covered the blue walls. Ty ran over to Duece's dresser, where many Pokemon toys were organized into a small scene._

_ "Dude your room is wicked!" said Ty, sitting on the sofa bed. He watched as Duece plugged in the game system and popped in Twisted Metal 4. There was no way this kid could have no friends, he was super nice and awesome!_

_ "Thanks, I designed it myself, and my cousins Paco and Seraphina helped with the decorations." Duece replied, as he tossed a controller to Ty, and grabbed one for himself._

_ "Man, I'm kicking your butt dude!" said Ty, as they played the game. Ty's car was shooting everyone in sight, including Duece._

_ "I told you I was bad at this game!" said Duece in defense, "That's why nobody ever plays with me, I'm like bad at everything."_

_ Ty paused the game, and looked at Duece incredulously , "That's not true, you're good at being my friend so far."_

_ "I don't have any friends .." Deuce said sadly._

_ "That's not true, you have a best friend." Stated Ty, crossing his arms._

_ "Who?" asked Duece, cocking his head to the side in puzzlement, before being pulled into a tight embrace._

_ "Me." Said Ty, bringing Duece into the hug tighter._

_ Duece laid his head on Ty's shoulder, and relaxed a bit, savoring the embrace. He looked up at Ty with big brown eyes, and smiled. "Thank you … best friend."_

_ "You're welcome, and I'll always be here to protect you." Ty said, holding the other boy again._

End of Flashback/Dream Sequence.

Duece awoke the next morning with a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He would never forget that day, in which he made his first friend, and then both Rocky and CeCe afterwards. He owed it all to Ty, and he'd make sure Ty had the best night of his life. Duece had to thank him somehow, and he knew just how to do it.

** Sorry the dream/flashback was pretty long, I thought I needed some fluff up in here :3, but anyway, review please :D thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woah! I honestly wasn't expecting those kind of reviews! You guys made my day :) thank you. Without further ado, let's all continue into 'Discover it Up!'**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Duece flipped his giant quilt off of his body, bracing himself for the oncoming blanket of cold air that swept over him. With a quick shudder, he got up and proceeded to head to the bathroom, yawning and stretching on the way. He squirted some toothpaste onto his toothbrush, and began to vigorously wash his teeth, and stare at his reflection in the mirror. His family was known to have good looks, and perfect smiles, so it was a crime to not live up to the Martinez-Men look to his male relatives. After rinsing it out his mouth, he ran back to his room, and picked out a fresh pair of boxer briefs, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a graphic tee with a picture of a chainsaw on it. _How ironic_, he thought, as he made his way towards the bathroom once more. He stripped down, and headed into the shower and began to wash himself, his thoughts of his dream last night filling into his head.

Surely enough, it was normal to dream about the day he and Ty had first met since they spoke the same night, but the way Duece felt after Ty had called him amazing, was bothering him a bit. He felt the same feeling in his chest and stomach when Dina had first officially called him her boyfriend, which made Duece wonder if maybe he feels the 'Rush', so he calls it, when someone compliments him. Even when Rocky had kissed him on the cheek, he felt it in his stomach, like rabid butterflies fighting for survival, albeit Rocky had mistaken him for his cousin Harrison.

Duece also thought about he'd appreciate Ty for everything he's done, without looking like a fool tonight while watching Texas Chainsaw. He'd never get over what had happened while watching _Eat, Pray, Kill 3D _with one of his dates. Apparently in one scene, a woman had her finger cut off and it flew towards the screen at the exact moment Gunther had decided to throw a cocktail weenie in his popcorn, causing him to shriek and never watch another horror flick again. He'd try and be a man for tonight, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Rocky, whom he sort of had a bit of crush on, or Ty whom he wanted to impress tonight, or even CeCe who'd probably tell Flynn and they'd both make fun of him for ages. With one last shampoo run, he rinsed off and dried off, pulling his clothes on and gelling his hair in record time.

Walking into his room, he opened the last drawer of his dresser, which revealed a neatly arrayed row of multi-colored headphones for each day of the week. Grabbing the headphones labeled Friday, he grabbed his book bag and ran across the hall to grab a banana and walk to school, pulling on the headphones and blaring music into his ears. _I'll make sure I get to thank Ty tonight, he'll have the awesomest day ever!_ He thought, as he walked to school.

* * *

Rocky Blue, CeCe Jones, and Rocky's brother Ty were all gathered around the hallway bench during the half hour span between Breakfast and Third Period. Ty was reading index cards for his next show on _Shake it Up, Chicago!_, while CeCe was blabbering in Rocky's ear about what not to wear to the movies tonight. The younger Blue fished out her Physics book and closed her locker, gathering the attention of both her brother, and best friend.

"Okay, so I was thinking maybe we can eat something light before the movies, like go to Crusty's and order something for all of us, and then maybe some popcorn at the movies and then we can bake some cookies, cake and brownies for the slumber party!" she said excitedly, earning a soft groan from her older brother.

"Can we _please_ not call it a slumber party?" he retorted, shoving the index cards into his book bag, "Might as well call it a boy-girl party."

"Like you've been to any boy-girl parties." Scoffed Rocky, putting her Physics book into her messenger bag. She earned an angry stare from her brother, and laughed in response high fiving CeCe for her win.

"Hey, I've been to LOTS of Boy-Girl parties!" Ty replied, crossing his arms, and wiping off his leather jacket.

Rocky and CeCe both laughed, and CeCe put her hand on Ty's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile, "Ty, dear brother .. You and Duece playing video games in the living room and having me and CeCe walk through to the kitchen does not make it a boy-girl party."

"You know what? It looks like someone wants to be cut out of the feature dance this week." Ty said, with a sly smile causing Rocky to sputter.

"Did I mention how much boy-girl parties you've been to this year?" she said, stroking her brother's hair lovingly, owning a one-point win grin from Ty, "Anyway, look we just wanna make Duece happy. He's been going through a really rough time with his and Dina's break up. We should all let him know we're here for him."

CeCe and Ty both exchanged looks of sadness for their friend, while Rocky continued, "I think we should show him how much we care about him, and maybe he'll talk to us, who knows? We should get him to open up tonight, and let everything out that way he won't feel so down by holding so much stress in."

"Rocky, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, if Duece wanted to speak up, he would I mean since we've known him he hasn't really opened up to us about his problems. He usually keeps to himself." Said CeCe.

"Well, I spoke to him last night, and the whole Dina dating that new guy is what's really getting to him, but for some reason I think there's something else that's bothering him on top of that." Said Ty, "Oh look, here he comes. Let's not make it obvious that we were talking about him."

They all recovered quickly as Duece approached them, a small smile on his lips, but the same sadness in his eyes, as he stopped to see Dina kissing her new boyfriend Christian. Rocky looked back to see the sight he was beholding, and saw the hurt and pain in his now watery-eyes. He began to walk backwards as CeCe and Ty looked at each other in shock, neither seeing Duece this upset before.

"Duece, wait!" Rocky called, but it was too late, the Latino boy had sprinted out of the school, and into the Chicago streets, "Guys I think we should follow him, in this state of mind he can do something he'll regret!"

Both CeCe and Ty nodded in agreement quickly before they began to run after their friend, before CeCe stopped them all. "Zam! I forgot, one of us has to stay behind so it won't be suspicious. Rocky, Ty .. go. It'll seem like a family emergency or something, I'll cover for you. Make sure you find him, and if you don't, text me. I'll call my mother okay?"

Ty and Rocky nodded before heading off into the streets in search of Duece, calling out his name in the process. Luckily, Ty wore some sneakers instead of boots and Rocky had worn some converse instead of heels, or else this job would've been painful to both. Ty caught sight of the city park by their apartment building, and saw Duece sitting on a swing by himself, his head in his hands.

"Rocky, go ahead and get back to school, or if anything go home and stay there. Text CeCe and tell her we found Duece, I'll talk to him. I've got more absences then you do, I don't want you to tarnish your perfect attendance record, go." Said Ty, turning to his sister.

"Are you sure?" she asked one final time, biting her bottom lip. Duece was one of her best friends, and she hated seeing him in such a state. At seeing Ty's stern look, she nodded once before running back to her apartment building.

Ty turned back to his broken friend, and walked towards the swing-set, his feet crunching the icy leaves on the ground. The closer he got, the clearer he heard them, sobs. The light sobs followed by heavy breathing caused Ty's heart to shatter even more.

"Duece?" he called out, but his friend didn't respond, he just kept crying. He laid a hand on Duece's shoulder, gently and affectionately. "Duece .. are you okay buddy?"

"I-I'm s-s-such a p-pathetic p-person .. I-I'm s-so wea-eak." He sobbed, wiping his eyes furiously. Ty felt a lonely tear come out of his left-eye at the sight of his best friend in such pain. He knelt down in front of Duece, and placed a hand on his friend's knee.

"Duece, you are _not_ weak. It hurts, break ups hurt. I've been through it, Rocky's been through it, and even Flynn's been through it. There is absolutely nothing wrong with crying and feeling this way. You're relationship lasted longer than Mine, Rocky's and Flynn's put together, and I know you really loved Dina." Ty said, rubbing the younger boy's thigh, "You're my best friend and seeing you like this .. hurts so much."

Duece sniffled a bit before doing something he hadn't done in a while, he flung himself at Ty, and hugged him tightly, as if his life had depended on it. Ty returned the embrace, while Duece sobbed into his shoulder, while he rubbed a hand through Deuce's hair, mumbling many it's okay's, and some small it'll all get better's.

"Thank you so much Ty, I'm sorry you had to see me like this .." Duece said, sniffling his nose, and wiping the rest of his tears away. "I owe you so much."

"There's no need to thank me man, anything for my bro." Ty replied, holding Duece's shaking cold body, "Now come on, let's get you home okay?"

Duece quietly nodded, and they both got up to walk the younger Latino home, the two making idle chat on the way, and Ty making Duece laugh for the first time that day. When they reached the apartment building, the older male walked his friend to the door before saying goodbye and hugging once more. This time, Duece didn't want to let go, savoring the moment as he held Ty around his neck, and as the taller boy held him at this waist. _I just .. don't wanna let go, this feels so sickeningly right, and so very wrong at the same time_, he thought to himself as he finally let go.

"I'll see you at eight alright Duece? Please, be careful." Said Ty before leaving his best friend at his home.

Duece resisted holding Ty in his arms again, and closed the door, sliding down and smacking a hand to his forehead as he realized, _I like Ty_.

* * *

Rocky closed the door behind her, and flopped down onto her couch with a feeling in the pit of her stomach. Seeing Duece so hurt, and so broken because of Dina's new found love made her furious, but sad at the same time. Duece had been in her life for as long as she could remember when Ty first came home from playing with Duece on the first day he and Ty had met. It sucked because she was close to Dina, but also close to her friend, and she felt the compelling need to tell Dina off but couldn't. After texting CeCe, she laid down on the sofa and turned on the television, watching one of the earlier _Shake it Up, Chicago!_ Re-runs.

The front door opened, and Ty walked in, apparently freezing from the cold weather. She launched herself up from the sofa, earning a headache in return and ran to hug her brother. "Ty, you're freezing! Is everything okay?" she asked, grabbing a blanket from the hall closet and rushing it to her brother.

"Yeah, everything's alright .. Duece'll be fine. He was just upset about being weak for crying over Dina. Hey Rocky, can I ask you something? Older brother to Younger Sib?" he said.

"Ty, of course." She said smiling, and rubbing his back.

"Do you think that Dina is doing this on purpose?" he asked, "Like to hurt Duece more?"

"Huh." Rocky said, raising an eyebrow, "I hadn't really thought about it like that, and now that you mention it, it _is_ pretty strange that her and Duece break up and two weeks later she has a new boyfriend."

"One more question?" Ty asked.

"Penny for your thoughts, big bro." she replied, leaning to lay on his shoulder.

"Do you think he'll be okay? I've never seen him cry like that before. I mean, I've never seen him cry period, and he just looked so broken, and so fragile .." he said, trailing off.

"Ty, I can assure you that Duece will be okay, you're a good best friend and now he knows that you're there for him. Did you know he actually thought you were fading from him?"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess since he's always working at Crusty's and you're doing the show, you guys just don't have much time for each other anymore." She stated with a frown.

"Wow .. I hadn't seen it that way, but I mean in school we always chill right?" he asked, trying not to sound like a bad friend.

"Yeah, I mean in between classes that's about it." She said softly, "But hey, at least you guys get to make up for time lost tonight right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Rocky." He smiled, hugging his baby sister.

* * *

At the movie theatre, all four teens gathered around the ticket booth with their snacks in hand. They each made their way into the screening room, and sat down in the fifth row, Duece next to Ty, and CeCe next to Rocky about three seats or so down. The theatre lights dimmed a bit, and the movie began to play.

Duece was extremely nervous, his heart beating at the loud thundering build up sounds of suspense coming from the loud speakers mounted on the walls. The opening scene showed multiple death scenes from the original 1973 version of _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_, converted into 3D for a rundown of what happened. On the screen, a young woman was walking toward the house, when a maniac in a mask made of human skin appeared at the door and dragged her in, causing Duece to jump and spill some popcorn, mentally cursing himself for letting out a squeak of terror.

Ty looked at him with concern, and when Duece smiled, so did Ty and both began to continue to watch the movie. Another scene of mayhem flashed before his eyes as the maniac from before was wielding a chainsaw and chasing a blonde woman down a road as another man that was chasing her got run over by a truck. Duece jumped again, and clenched his chest as his heart began beating faster. _Oh for the love of Pepperoni, title hasn't even come up yet and I'm already scared_, he thought. He felt someone touch his hand jumped in surprise, then looked to his left to see that Ty had held his hand, and intertwined their fingers, stroking Duece's hand with his thumb. For some odd reason, Duece relaxed himself, and was able to watch the movie with no fear.

As the movie ended, with the main actress taking care of her maniac cousin, the lights began to turn on, and Duece separated his hand from Ty's, feeling a cold breeze afterwards. He wasn't sure what kept him leveled throughout the movie, the loving feeling of Ty holding his hand, or not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his friends. He shrugged off the feeling, and followed his friends into the lobby, as they all chattered on about the film.

"Trey Songz, cannot act. I mean, if you're an R&B singer, why would you pick a horror movie to be your film debut?" questioned Rocky as they walked out into the cold Chicago air.

"The acting? Have you _seen_ the wardrobe they used? It was fashion suicide!" exclaimed CeCe, throwing her hands in the air.

"It was alright, kind of boring if you ask me. I prefer the version with Jessica Biel." Said Ty, as he shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from being cold.

"Am I the only sane person here that thought it was creepy?" asked Duece, shivering from the cold. Ty shuffled closer to Duece, and walked side by side with him, making sure their bodies touched, his warmth radiating through Duece and making his heart tingle.

"Duece, you cried for a week when I scared you in my zombie prom queen costume for the Halloween dance at school." Said CeCe, chuckling in response. Her designer heels clicked against the floor, and she stopped suddenly. "Oh no, Popcorn breath! Gum everyone!" she yelled, taking out a pack of gum and handing a piece to each teen.

"_Anyway_," Rocky started, "What should we do first for this sleepover thing? Truth or Dare, bake stuff, watch some more movies?"

"Oh, oh! Truth or Dare, Truth or Dare!" yelled CeCe, jumping up and down in excitement. The two girls carried on about how far to go for the dares, as Ty held Duece back to let the others walk.

"Let them babble on about their game." He chuckled, before turning back to his friend, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay I guess, just glad I'm here with you, CeCe and Rocky to get my mind off of it." Duece said, before continuing, "Ty, about before .. I'm sorry about being so sentimental .. I actually never saw Dina kiss her new boyfriend before .. and I guess it was all just so overwhelming."

"Dude, you need to stop apologizing for that. It was nothing, alright? You're entitled to be upset, it happens man." Ty said, hugging his friend before realizing, "Duece, I'm sorry for not being able to spend time with you lately, I mean I've been hosting the show, and applying for schools and just .. I'm sorry for not seeing you like this earlier."

Duece squeezed Ty's waist, "It's okay. I have you now, don't I?"

"No, you have me forever." He replied, squeezing Duece tighter.

* * *

After about two hours of truth or dare, brownies, cake, cookies and hide and seek, Rocky and CeCe had knocked out on the couch, and Ty and Duece were watching some cartoons in Ty's room. They were both laying down on the bed side by side, with Duece occasionally drifting off to sleep.

"You okay bro?" asked Ty, seeing Duece's head fall slightly to the side.

"Yeah, I'm just super tired. I'm gonna go make a little bed in the living room." He said, getting up before being stopped by Ty. "What's wrong?"

"Duece, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor. Just stay here with me." He said, smiling.

"With you? On your bed? Next to you?" stammered Duece.

"Yeah, I mean I'm fine with it, you're like my brother." Said Ty, before flipping off the covers and getting under them. Duece mimicked Ty and began to fall asleep cuddled up next to his best friend, "Goodnight .. Best friend." He heard Ty murmur, before beginning to dream.

Dream Sequence:

_ Duece was pushed away roughly by Ty, falling onto the sofa and hurting his arm in the process. He looked up at his once best friend, and he teared, seeing the animosity in Ty's eyes. Ty began to back away, and the fury that coursed itself through his veins wanted to hit the Latino even more, if it weren't for Rocky and CeCe stopping him._

_ "Ty .. Please, I'm sorry .." he said through broken sobs and a scarred heart, but his damaged state only made Ty even more malicious._

_ "Save it! How could you? How could you possibly feel that way about me? You were my best friend! That-That's just wrong!" he yelled, balling his hands into fists and walking towards Duece to assault him._

_ "Ty no! Stop!" yelled a small voice, as Flynn blocked the pathway to get to Duece, "Ty, please calm down, you're scaring everybody!"_

_ "Get out of my way Flynn!" Ty screamed, pushing Flynn aside, causing the eleven year old to hit his head on the fireplace of the Jones home._

_ "Oh my god, Flynn! Flynn are you okay?" yelled CeCe, as she rushed to his aide. Rocky stood in front of her brother, with arms outstretched, protecting Duece._

_ "Ty, STOP! If you wanna hit him, you have to go through me!" she shrieked, just as Georgia Jones rushed into the living room._

_ "What's going on here!?" she yelled, "Oh no, Flynn! Flynn are you okay!?" _

_ She rushed to Flynn and CeCe's side as Ty advanced towards Rocky. "You're gonna protect that, that THING, over your own brother!?" he all but shrieked._

_ "Ty, it's not that serious! Calm down, please! Don't hurt him!" she yelled, stomping her feet and blocking him from hitting the crying teen on the couch._

_ Ty grabbed Rocky by her hair, and threw her towards the wall, where she was knocked unconscious, a small trickle of blood making its way down her forehead. Georgia screamed in shock as she grabbed Ty by his shoulders and threw him against the wall. "Ty Blue! You're under arrest for the assault of two minors, and the attempted assault of another minor. How could you do this Ty!?"_

_ "You see Duece? You see what you caused!? I'm going to jail because of you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" he screamed and kicked, spitting his venomous words out at the young Cuban, "I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU!"_

End of Dream

"Duece .. Duece, wake up! Duece!" he heard a voice whisper, as he continued to cry in his sleep, "Duece! It's Rocky, you're crying in your sleep, wake up before you wake up Ty!"

Duece opened his tear stained eyes, as he looked up at Rocky, who had a look of worry in her eyes. He checked the time on Ty's clock that was mounted on the dresser, and he saw that it read three thirty in the morning. He groaned and sat up, wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"Duece, come with me to the kitchen so we can talk. I'll pour us some milk and we can eat the rest of the brownies okay?" Rocky said before leaving the room.

Duece got up, and stumbled his way into the kitchen on the count of his blurry eyed vision. There he saw Rocky pouring two glasses of milk, and the platter of brownies on the table. He took a seat, and wiped his eyes away, clearing the muck of left over tears. Rocky set his glass down in front of him, and took a seat across.

"Duece, what was that? I got up to use the bathroom and I heard you crying, I thought maybe Ty hurt you or something." She said, as his heart sank at her words, remembering the dream he had.

"Just a bad dream is all, I'm sorry to worry you." He replied, taking a swig of his milk, and a bite of his brownie.

"Was it about Dina?" she asked, full sympathy in both her eyes and tone.

"No, it was about .." he started before pausing, wondering if he should tell Rocky about the dream. She seemed to notice his pause.

"Duece, it's okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm here to help you, I hate seeing you this way." She replied, "I feel like I'm failing you as a friend, and seeing you this upset breaks my heart because I know how you feel."

"Rocky, you could never fail me as a friend, and you know what? Logan didn't deserve you at all. You were too good for that jerk anyway." He said, scoffing.

Rocky smiled and blushed, "Thanks Duece, so what was the dream about?"

"It was about .. Ty." He said, sighing and preparing himself for the outrage he thought he was going to receive.

"Oh, what about Ty?" she asked, complete care in her voice.

"He .. He hurt me, you .. and Flynn." He said, voice low.

Rocky burrowed her brow in confusion, and saw the fear of the dream in Duece's eyes, and how by him talking about it, he looked as if he'd been stricken across the face. "Duece. This dream really upset you, why would Ty hurt you? Or Me? Or even Flynn?"

"Because I told him .. I told him .." he murmured, his breath shorting out as he wheezed from the nerves. He was about to tell Rocky his hugest revelation, which he wasn't all too sure of himself.

"Duece, Duece calm down. Breathe!" Rocky said, as she rushed to his side, and helped him breathe.

"Rocky … I'm in love with Ty." He blurted out, covering his face in shame.

"It was about time you figured it out." She said, rubbing small circles into his back, "Is that what the dream was about? You told Ty how you felt and he reacted badly?"

"Y-You know? And yes, that was the dream. He went to hit me, and you and Flynn blocked his way to protect me, so he hurt you guys too, then Mrs. Jones arrested him." He said.

"Of course I knew Duece, we both grew up together, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm really perceptive about things. I've watched you and Ty grow up, and go through so much stuff it was bound to happen. I mean, I can't exactly tell you if Ty feels the same way, that's something you'd have to figure out on your own." She said, smiling.

"Thanks Rocky, you really are a great friend. I'm so glad to have you in my life right now. It's good someone knows that way I can talk to them about it now." Duece said.

"Of course, you know you can come to me for anything." She replied, stroking his hair, "Sheesh, you use a lot of Gel."

Duece laughed, and so did she. "Thank you Rocky, I'm gonna go head to bed before Ty wakes up and thinks I ran away again."

"Alright, night Duece. Sweet Dreams." She said, before he left the kitchen.

"Hopefully." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: PHEW! That was a chapter lol. I wanted to add some good chemistry between Rocky and Duece, indicating that they too have a friendship that no one else would ever relate to. I also wanted to expand on Ty & Rocky's sibling relationship. Anyway, I hope you liked the fluff, the film, the Tyce moments and I hope you don't hate me for the dream .. which might not be a dream .. who knows in my world? Lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm having so much fun writing this. As I sleep, I dream of new things to add & I just simply have to jot them down. Now for some review replies.**

**Sunshannieshipperheart: Thank you so much for your kind words : ) they mean so much to me! & honestly, I didn't even notice my mistake until you pointed that out, so Zendaya shaped cookies for you x3. & as to answer your confusion, Deuce has so many things going on in his head after the break up with Dina, he's experiencing a sort of mind shatter. In my fic, he always had a thing for Rocky, but he also had a deep love for Ty that he's beginning to let take over. Everybody reading this should read 'Leave Raquel Alone – Her Story' its utterly amazing & this here review I'm shouting out wrote it :D**

**0809m: Thank you for your kind words also, I'm sending you Tyce cookies as we speak ;D. I checked out some of your Teen Wolf fics, and they are by far amazing : ) I too have a couple Teen Wolf fics if you're interested : ) hope you continue reading my story!**

**Charlie/Elroy237/Ryu333 & blue wigged thespian: I LOVE YOU ALL :D**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Deuce awoke due to a warm feeling around his waist, and soft, cool breathing that gave him a relaxed sensation in the pit of his heart. He was laying on his side and the warm feeling around his waist, was Ty's arm, and the cool breaths of air was Ty's face, which was nuzzled in the crook of Deuce's neck. He turned to lay on his back, and a still sleeping Ty shifted to still have his arm around the Latino's waist.

Deuce took a long look at Ty, and notice how the older male's hair was growing out, and how his dimples dented in and out every time he breathed through his mouth. Deuce smiled and traced the edge of Ty's jaw with his index finger, feeling the smooth skin that he had. _How couldn't anyone fall in love with Ty? He's just so beautiful_, he thought before yawning out loud.

Ty stirred a bit, much to Deuce's dismay, and opened one eye. "Morning buddy. How you feelin'?"

Deuce stared into Ty's eyes, well eye .. and licked his lips, forgetting that he was asked a question, "Oh, I'm alright. You slept okay?" he said, gesturing to the placement of Ty's arm.

"Actually, yeah. Best night ever, and sorry about holding you while you slept, I guess it happened while I was asleep .. what happened to you last night?" replied Ty, sitting up to stretch.

"What do you mean?" asked Deuce.

"I could've swore I heard you crying in your sleep, and when I woke up last night to check on you, you weren't in the bed. I kind of got worried, but I figured you probably went into the bathroom or something."

Deuce's heart blipped. Did Ty overhear his conversation with Rocky? He figured he didn't since Ty was in such a good mood. "Oh yeah, I had a bad dream so I went to the bathroom to wash off my face."

"Deuce .. if there's something wrong, you'd tell me right?" asked Ty, looking down. "I mean, we're still best friends right? I wanna help you."

"I thought you said a little more bro, and a little less mance?" joked Deuce before getting a pillow thrown at him, "Of course Ty, if anything was wrong with me, you'd be the first to know."

"Oh .. alright. And about last night, I guess old habits die hard .. We used to wake up like that all the time during sleepovers remember? Even when Rocky was young and scared and she'd sleep with me, I'd be holding her like a teddy bear the next morning. I guess .. I just feel the need to protect you guys." Said Ty, looking out the window.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said a voice from the doorway. Both boys turned to see who it was, and there stood Rocky, "Come on guys, me and CeCe made breakfast."

"Oh no, CeCe set foot in a kitchen?" yelled Deuce, "Someone call poison control!"

"I heard that!" screamed CeCe from the kitchen, as the sounds of pots and pans were heard falling on to the ground, their screeching roar echoing throughout the apartment walls. "Uhh … Rocky …"

Rocky's face turned into one of anger, and she turned towards the two boys, "Better come now before she sets the apartment on fire."

Both teens laughed and shook their heads. They all knew how badly CeCe cooks, so they figured Rocky was the one who made breakfast but let CeCe get credit. Ty grabbed a pair of clothes from his closet, and dresser and headed towards the doorway.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower alright? You go ahead and eat." He said, before leaving the room. Deuce sat there and groaned before flopping down on the bed once more. How could this get any worse? Sure he was mesmerized by Ty's beauty when he woke up, but as soon as Ty awaked, the dream of last night made its way into his psyche, and now he was afraid of even a single touch from Ty, regardless if they were spooning. He jumped and screamed as Rocky flung herself onto the bed next to him.

"I saw how you two were sleeping this morning." She squealed, poking him in the ribcage, "That was so totally the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life!"

"Rocky! Please, I don't want him to hear anything .." Deuce said excitedly, furiously pointing towards the left wall in the room, which was the same wall to the bathroom on the other side, "These walls are thinner than paper."

"Oh Deuce, relax. He won't hear a thing, besides it didn't seem like he minded when he used you as his own personal human teddy bear." She retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"He explained that this morning, he said he felt the need to protect me is all. Just like he used to do for you when you guys were young. He even apologized for it." He countered.

"Deuce, I honestly think that maybe Ty might like you as more than his best friend." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please don't get my hopes up." He simply said, brushing a hand through his hair. Why get him excited for a simple thought? Might as well tell him it'll never happen.

"Maybe .. maybe you should tell him .." she said softly, shrugging her shoulders.

Deuce stared at her in shock, wide-eyed, "Are you _crazy_!? You've gotta be kidding me! He happens to be one of the straightest people on Earth! I can't tell Ty I'm in lo-" he began, before Rocky leaped forward and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up!" she whispered, panic and anger in her eyes, "You want CeCe and Ty to hear you? Now I'm gonna let go of your mouth, and when I do, I don't want to hear a single word from you until you hear me out, understood?"

Deuce slowly nodded, before Rocky continued, "Okay, so today's the Chicago Fair at the park. There's gonna be rides, and games and all sorts of stuff. We're all gonna go together, and then me and CeCe will ditch you and Ty, and you can have him all to yourself. See where things go, and if you feel comfortable enough, tell him."

"That'll never work, what if –" he began, before being shushed by Rocky once more.

"Stop with the negativity! Look, when me and CeCe both auditioned for Shake it Up, Chicago! I went in there thinking that I didn't have the guts to perform on live television, and that I'd make a fool out of myself, but when CeCe threw me onto the dance floor, I took it as my chance to let it all out, and look, I'm on the show." She said.

"But that's different! If you didn't make the cut, you wouldn't lose a thing. If I tell Ty how I feel, then I'll lose him forever. I don't think I'd be able to handle that pain Rocky. I lost Dina, and I'm suffering .. imagine if I lose the one person who kept me tied to sanity?" he replied, tears in his eyes, "You don't understand how it feels to be alone okay? You've had Ty and CeCe all your life, but me? I was alone for ten years before that boy walked into my life, and I attached myself to him so quick and so hard that I've dug myself a huge hole and now I'm stuck in it. I wake up every day terrified that I'll be alone again, that Ty won't be there when I need him!"

Rocky's heart broke at the boy's words. She simply thought that Deuce's infatuation with Ty was something small, but here she comes to know that Deuce has had these feelings locked up inside for quite some time, and that he's finally realized it. She hugged Deuce one more time, and held him close to her, her shirt soaking up the tears that the broken boy left on her shoulders.

"Deuce, I'm so sorry .. I really am. I didn't – I didn't know you loved my brother that much. I know where you're coming from, about keeping it in. But don't you see what it's doing? You can't simply play tug of war with both fear and love while your heart's on the line." She said soothingly.

"I know, but .. I don't think I can bear the loss of someone I love so much. Ty was there when my Dad was in the hospital getting surgery back when I was eleven. He held me all night, and even bought me breakfast the next morning. I remember how sad he was when your Dad first left on his very first medical trip to treat patients in Uganda, and how I let him sleepover so he won't feel alone. We've been through so much, I don't wanna lose him." Deuce explained, wiping away more tears from his stinging eyes.

"Rocky? Deuce?" came Ty's voice from the doorway, hair still damp and wearing a fresh pair of clothes while holding his cologne. His eyes flickered to Deuce's crying state, and Rocky's sad eyes, and he dropped his cologne, "Deuce? Deuce, what's wrong?"

He rushed to Deuce's side, and when he did, Deuce started crying even harder, his breaths short and clasping at his chest. "I …. Can't … Breathe …"

"CeCe! CeCe!" Rocky yelled from the bedroom, laying Deuce flat on his back, "Deuce, come on, breathe. Oh my god, Ty .. he's shaking! I think he's having an attack! CeCe! Hurry it's an emergency!"

CeCe came rushing towards the room, her eyes widening in shock as she ran to Deuce's other side. "Oh my god Deuce! What happened to him!?"

"Rocky what did you do!?" yelled Ty, his face contorting to anger and fear, "He was fine when I left him, and as soon as you walk into the room this happens!"

At seeing Ty's anger, Deuce started shaking even more violently, his heart beating faster than average, and sweat trickling down his forehead.

"I didn't do anything! He was upset and started shaking and I don't know what to do, call 911!" she sputtered, on the verge of tears. CeCe got up to grab her phone when it began to ring, her mother's name flashing across the screen.

"Mom, I can't talk right now! I think Deuce is having a seizure!" she screamed into the phone, tears pouring down her cheeks, ruining her mascara. She hung up, and dialed 911, explaining to them the situation, and after hanging up she turned towards the others, "They're on their way, they said to keep Deuce on his side, and to hold one of his hands!"

Ty lurched forward and took hold of Deuce's hand, his fingers intertwining with the Cuban's, "Buddy, everything's gonna be okay, the ambulance is on its way okay? Please, bro stay with us okay?"

"CeCe? CeCe!?" came a voice from the living room, running around frantically. CeCe noticed her mother's voice, and called out to her. Georgia ran into the room, taking sight of Deuce's shaking body and damaged state, "Oh my god! Did you call an ambulance?"

"Yeah, they're on their way." Replied CeCe.

"Deuce, come on man please, stay with me okay? Don't leave me, don't leave us!" yelled Ty, who was shaking as well. Deuce's eyes rolled back into his head, and his body went limp, causing the most ghastly silence to fill the room, before a scream was heard.

"DEUCE! DEUCE! OH MY GOD! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" screamed Rocky, shaking his motionless body up and down. Ty felt the room get darker, and then it started spinning, as his own body went limp from shock. All he could hear, were footsteps, screaming and crying, as the darkness overtook him.

* * *

Ty felt something tapping his hand, as his body twitched, swatting away whatever was bothering him. Two more taps caused one eye to open, and then the other, as he stared into the face of Tinka Hessenheifer.

"T-Tinka?" he asked, sitting up right before a cloth dropped down onto his lap. He looked around at his surroundings, and saw that he was in St. Augustine's Memorial Hospital on a couch in a waiting room in ICU. He saw Rocky and CeCe both stirring as they seemed to be waking up as well, and Flynn sitting across from him, fear evident in the boy's eyes.

"Ty, you must vake up. You have veen sleeping for a few hours now." She said, stroking his hair back.

"W-what happened to Deuce? Is he gonna be okay?" he asked frantically, standing up in a rush before feeling dizzy and almost collapsing. Tinka caught his fall, and set him back down on the couch.

"Ty, you must relax. You fainted from shock at seeing Deuce hurt .. he is in zee ICU room now. I vas supposed to be babysitting Flynn vhen his mother called CeCe, and after she ran to help you guys, I vas vatching him, and she told me to bring Flynn here." She replied.

"I wanna see Deuce." He replied simply, a lonely tear releasing from his right eye.

"In due time Ty, vut now he must rest." She said, before hugging him and sitting next to Flynn. They stood in the waiting room for a few hours before Mrs. Jones walked in.

"Is he okay Mom?" CeCe asked, yawning afterwards.

"Deuce is fine, he's getting some rest and some fluids in his body." She said, sitting down on a chair across from them.

"What happened exactly? Did the doctor say anything?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky, your Dad was his screening doctor, and from what he's told me, since Deuce's parents are still in the room with him, is that Deuce's body wasn't getting any sufficient nutrients, and that he's been dealing with a lot of stress lately, which has been making his body go into a sort of .. weak state. I guess the seizure was long overdue. He had what they call a panic attack, and if he goes back to eating normally and stressing less, he'll avoid them. They're pretty common, just about anyone can have them." She explained.

They all sighed in relief, and Rocky spoke up once more, "So when will they send him home?"

"They wanna keep him the night just to monitor his recovery." She said, grabbing her keys from her bag, "But he'll be released tomorrow morning. Come on kids, we have to go."

"I'm staying." Said Ty, "Rocky can stay with me too, and we'll leave home with our Dad .. is that cool?"

Georgia walked over to Ty, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Of course honey, I'll bring you guys over some McDonald's later okay?"

"Thank you Mrs. Jones." He said, before waving goodbye to everyone. Rocky finished hugging everyone as well, and sat next to him, "What's happening Rocky?"

"Deuce is just going through some really rough things. The breakup, his Dad having to leave for a work issue, and his Mom hardly being home .. plus school, and selling those things he sells, its pressure Ty." She said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"But why won't he talk to me? I can help him!" he said, putting his head in his hands, sobbing lightly.

"Ty .." she began, biting her lip, "He'll tell you when he's ready, but for now .. you have to respect that he won't open up just yet."

"I just .. I wanna know. I used to know him, but now .. it's like he's getting sicker and sicker just from holding all these things in." he replied, looking at his sister.

"I know Ty, I know. But right now, what he needs is positive thoughts, and prayer. When he's ready, he'll tell you what's going on with him, and when he does .. you'll know." She replied.

"Rocky, if you knew something, you'd tell me right? If something bad was going on with him, you'd let me know right away?" he asked her.

She frowned, "It's not my place Ty, you'll have to hear it from him. Just be patient, and wait."

"He's my best friend Rocky, I'll wait forever if I have to." He said, tears of determination in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Agh, I hope you guys don't kill me .. but just so you won't .. here's a little something I'd like to share with you. The reason I wrote this story, isn't only because I just simply adore this pairing, and that there aren't enough fics about them .. but also because .. I, too have deep feelings for my best friend, so everything Deuce is feeling, is what my heart speaks. This story, is what I'm going through .. minus the seizures and hospitals, and spooning with my best friend. But .. yeah, Deuce is Me. This is my situation, in a story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I'm updating a little late guys, I've been going through some stuff right now. Things are just .. Bleh. Dealing w/ fakes aren't easy lol, bye Felicia. So, anyone in here fans of Bad Girls Club? Huh? Bad Girls All-Star Battle comes on! 14 of the most famous bad girls competing for $100,000 & the crown of Baddest Girl Ever, should be interesting.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**0809m: aww, thank you! :D I didn't mean to make you cry :/ lol but thank you for the advice boo :***

**Sunshannieshipperheart: That will be answered soon! I love you :D x3**

**Blue-wigged-thespian: Heeeeey ;) love your review! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Elroy237: thanks! Your amazing!**

**Ryu333: Thanks for reviewing :D your amazing**

**& thanks to each of you for your wonderful advice!**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Deuce's eye-lids flittered slightly, the stinging array of the blinding hospital light caused him to wince. He couldn't open his eyes, the weight of sleep and pain holding them down shut. He could hear, but barely, only half spoken words and mumbling were audible. He tried moving his arms next, which were also heavy, and the same with his feet. The faint sound of a _blip, blip, blip _could be heard, and he wondered just where on Earth he was. He felt the presence of someone near him, and they rested a hand on his shoulder, which Deuce could barely feel at all.

"Deuce? It's Doctor Blue, Rocky's father .. You're in the ICU ward, don't make any sudden movements, you've been heavily dosed with anesthesia and muscle relaxants. Just relax, okay?" he hears him say, and it sounds like Doctor Blue is getting farther away, because his voice is just barely breaking through. Before the doctor goes completely, he says, "Try not to make too much noise, he needs to rest okay kids? Just be patient – no pun intended."

_Still humorous_, he thought before the realization hit him, _I'm in the hospital _..

He felt the presence of two more people, and thought heck, why not pretend he's sleeping. The first voice was feminine, "God Ty, he looks so .. sick."

_Rocky?_

"Rocky, stop. Please .. be positive." Said the second, male voice.

_Ty?_

"You're right. Hey Deuce, I .. don't know if you can hear me or not .. but I hope you're okay," she started, her voice croaking as he felt her lightly stroke his arm, "You had us so scared, but the doctors said everything was gonna be okay, and that you'd be back to selling illegal things soon." She adds a small laugh at the end of that, and if he could smirk, he would.

"Rocky, can you give me and Deuce a minute?" said Ty, as he knelt down next to the hospital bed.

"Sure Ty, Dad's leaving after this so .. I'll be waiting in the hall." She wiped a few loose tears from beneath her eye and cheek, before muttering a quick, "Goodbye Deuce .."

Ty waited until she rounded the corner into the hall, and dragged the visitor's chair to sit next to his best friend. He examined how the Latino's chest rose up and down, with sudden stops with each breath he took. He sighed, resting his head in his hands, "What happened to you Deuce?"

_You happened Ty._

"I mean, you used to tell me everything, what did I do?" Ty asked, desperation in his voice.

_Ty .. you did nothing wrong, it's me .. I'm wrong._

Deuce's body twitched a bit, and his eyes fluttered open slightly, once again being blinded by the white light of the hospital room. The feeling of numbness was going away, now that he could feel the cheap fabric of his hospital gown eating at his skin. He tried talking, but all that came out was a hoarse cough.

Ty lurched forward, "Deuce? You awake?"

"Th-Thirsty .." was all he could respond, grasping the blanket of the gurney.

The older boy grabbed the pitcher of water on the side Deuce's bed, and he poured a good amount of it into a medium sized Dixie cup, and held it up into the Latino's mouth, and tipped it slightly, allowing small amounts of water to make its way down to his friend's throat. Deuce coughed, and Ty pulled back a bit, letting his friend breathe and swallow what was going through his throat. Deuce nodded once more, and Ty held the cup up again, as Deuce drank the rest.

"Need some more?" Ty asked, gesturing the pitcher.

"N-no, I'm alright .." Deuce started, his voice a little better, but still a bit hoarse. He moved his arm a bit, and clenched and unclenched his fists before setting up onto his elbows and seating himself up, "Are you alright, Ty?"

"Am I alright? You're seriously asking me that?" Ty asked, a little more vicious than he should've.

Deuce flinched at his words, remembering the nightmare he had before he ended up in here. The familiar feeling of sobs threatened to choke its way up to his throat, but he shot them back down. "I'm sorry Ty, you shouldn't have seen any of that."

"Don't apologize, what's important is that you're okay. It was just a panic attack, just don't stress as much and you'll be alright." Ty replied.

"Sounds good, I guess." Said Deuce, "How are the others? I think I remember CeCe coming in and then her mother, but .. I passed out after that. I remember you screaming at Rocky, and Rocky screaming in general .."

"They're alright, just worried about you. Even Tinka and Flynn wanted to see you, but my Dad could only let me and Rocky in here." Ty said, leaning back and sighing.

"You're tired." Deuce said, more of a statement than a question.

"A little. After you passed out, I kinda went into shock and .. passed out too." Ty said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I-I'm sorry." Deuce muttered.

"_Stop Apologizing!_" Ty shouted through clenched teeth, making Deuce jump and whimper a bit. "You have nothing to apologize for okay? It's all my fault! All my Fault okay!?"

"How could this possibly be your fault!?" Deuce shouted, spraining his voice and coughing afterwards.

"I'm supposed to be there for you, I'm supposed to protect you! Back when we were kids, I made you that promise, don't you remember? I'm the worst best friend ever .." Ty said.

Deuce looked at Ty incredulously, "Are you serious right now Ty? You did nothing wrong! It's all me okay? It's all me! This –" he pointed to himself, and then at his hospital bed, "is all my fault!"

"What is wrong Duece!? Why won't you talk to me anymore? Why don't you tell me what's going on with you?" he asked.

"I can't Ty, not now." He replied softly, muttering some Spanish words Ty couldn't comprehend.

_He'll tell you when he's ready Ty, until then you're just gonna have to wait_, Rocky's words rang through Ty's head, as he slowly nodded in response to Deuce's statement. "Well .. I have to go okay?"

"Okay Ty, will I see you again?" Deuce asked, grabbing Ty's hand as he stood up from the seat, "I just .. I hate being alone."

"Deuce, if it were up to me, both me and Rocky would've been making sleeping bags in this room with you, but .. its ICU, we can't." Ty replied, clenching Deuce's hand as well, a sad face portraying on his face.

"Okay Ty .." Deuce said, as Ty walked out of the room, "I'm gonna miss you so much .." he whispered slightly at the end. Before Ty came back into the room.

"I'll miss you too." He said, before leaving again.

* * *

"CeCe! Stop trying to eat the cake, you're not that sneaky!" yelled Rocky, as she playfully slapped her best friend's hand away with a wooden spoon.

"Ow Rocky! I'm just hungry!" replied CeCe, throwing her hands up in the air, "What time is Duece getting released from the hospital anyway?"

"Eleven, his parents are dropping him off at about twelve." She replied, applying the last bit of frosting onto Deuce's welcome back cake. "Flynn, can you get the rest of the chips from the kitchen and start pouring them into the bowls?"

"Sure Rocky." Said the eleven year old boy, as he poured out the chips into their respective bowls, "Are you even sure Deuce can eat this stuff?"

"Uhh … I don't know but I'll make him." Muttered Rocky, finishing the final touches of the cake, "Ty, hang up the banners!"

Ty did as he was told, and hung up the last banner to Deuce's welcome home party. "Rocky he's only been gone a day, and you're already doing a welcome party like he's been gone for weeks."

"We have to show some appreciation Ty!" she replied, setting up the balloons and turning on the music. She went through the underworld and back to get this party started, and she intended to finish it through.

"He's just leaving the hospital now. He should be here in about ten minutes since the hospital's all the way across the city." CeCe said.

"Perfect!" Rocky, said clapping her hands in glee, causing both Ty and CeCe to roll their eyes, and Flynn to get the drinks from the fridge.

"You know .." he said, standing close to Ty, "I hope you're gonna be okay."

"What do you mean little man?" asked Ty confused, "Why would I be okay?"

"Well, when we were back at the hospital, and you were passed out .. You were talking in your sleep, and … crying." He replied.

"I was?" asked Ty, even more confused more than before.

"Yeah, you were saying how worried you were about Deuce, and how much you wanted to protect him from now on, and how badly you wanted to see him. I just hope that you'll be okay, like I hope you don't embarrass him by yelling about his health every time he eats or exerts strength." Replied the younger jones.

"Flynn, I'll be alright .. thanks. I'm just scared is all, I don't want anything to ever happen to him again."

"Since when did you start caring so much about him like this? I mean I know you cared about him a lot, but you never showed it like you do now." Flynn replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well .. I don't know. It's kinda like I'd do the same for either Rocky or CeCe, or even you. I guess it takes one major event or incident to spark something feeling into you." Ty said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just wanna be closer to him .."

"You know, he really cares about you .. right?" Flynn asked, remembering the day he finally realized that his Latino babysitter had a crush on Ty.

Flashback

_Flynn and Deuce were alone in the Jones' apartment, each at the edge of their seat playing Call of Duty, Flynn obviously gaining the upper hand on_ _babysitter. Flynn rose to his feet, madly mashing buttons on his controller and focusing his sights directly on the TV. _

_ "HA! Beat ya!" said Flynn out loud, causing Deuce to drop his controller in frustration, and scowling at the younger boy next to him. "Don't be mad Deuce, best three out of four?"_

_ "You're on!" Deuce replied, flailing at his controller and mashing buttons like a maniac. He finally shot down Flynn, and jumped up in victory, "Yeah Buddy! I finally win!"_

_ "Gee, you beat an eleven year old at a video game, that'll sure gain you some respect." Flynn said, raising an eyebrow at his babysitter. "Where's Ty? He's actual competition in this game."_

_ "He's out with Rocky and CeCe, he asked me to babysit you and I said yeah." Deuce replied, adjusting the headphones around his neck._

_ "You always let Ty call the shots don't you? Are you like his slave or something? Like did you lose a bet and now he has to tell you what to do?" asked the boy curiously._

_ Deuce laughed, and the sighed, "Nah Flynn, it's nothing like that .. I just owe Ty a lot."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Well, when we first met, I was kind of a loner, and he was my first friend .. became my best friend and saved me from being so lonely and an outcast. He would chase off a lot of bullies, I always felt safe around him, and he was like .. my hero." He explained, a lone tear shed down his cheek._

_ "Oh .. you like him don't you?" asked Flynn, cocking his head to the side._

_ "Of course, he's my best friend." Deuce replied, "I'd do anything for him."_

_ "I meant … Rocky and Logan-like him." Flynn scowled._

_ "OH! Are you nuts? I'm with Dina! Besides I think Ty has a thing for Tinka." Deuce said, before putting a hand to his mouth, "Don't repeat that."_

_ "Gotcha." Flynn said, before turning the game console back on and starting another round. He'd ever wonder if Deuce would ever figure out it was a trick question .. he never denied liking Ty as more than a best friend._

End of Flashback

"I know, I just .. never showed him I did too." Ty replied, feeling guilt wash over him. "I'll talk to you later, Flynn." He said, before walking off to join Rocky at setting the table. "Need some help?"

"Nervous?" asked Rocky, "Don't worry, so am I .."

"What if he's not okay Rocky? What if the excitement gets too overwhelming and he goes into another attack?" asked Ty quietly.

"Ty, come on. The chances of that happening are highly unlikely okay? Just be positive. You were positive during my foot surgery, and everything came out good right? So be positive for Duece, everything will fall into place." She replied.

Ty smiled, and then looked towards the door, "Deuce is here!"

* * *

**Don't kill me for ending the chapter here .. its currently like 1 am & im tired :/ sorry.**

**I wanted to explore how Ty's reacting to the way he's starting to care for Deuce .. this chapter was really weak .. im sorry :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone , you're all LOVELY :D**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_"Alright, Alright whatever! You're a non factory, bye Honey, get up out my face!"_

_ "Don't get it twisted! I will rip that fake attitude straight up off your face, don't start with me! Don't you dare start with me!"_

_ "Try me! Try me!"_

_ "Oh, you wanna fight? You wanna fight? Come at me then, come at me then! You're standing still like the dog that you are, come fight me!"_

"And ….. BOOM! Paula and Natalie wind up fighting! Woah, look at how good Paula fights! I mean, if she fought that good, I wonder why didn't she fight more on Season Ten?" asked CeCe, casually eating more chips and nudging Rocky.

"CeCe, she wanted to make it to the end, and she did. I mean, the name of _This_ show is Bad Girls All-Star Battle, not Bad Girls Club. Fights are bound to break out more on All-Stars than on the regular show." Rocky said, "Besides, it's about to time Natalie Nunn got her scheming butt handed to her. Better Paula than anyone else."

"This show is so intense! No wonder Mom never let me watch it! Is there a Bad Boys Club!?" asked little Flynn, who was on the edge of his seat with excitement, "That would be SUPER violent!"

"CeCe! Are you letting Flynn watch Bad Girls Club!?" Rocky exclaimed, turning towards her best friend, "It's extremely inappropriate … but what your mom doesn't know won't hurt so turn it up!"

"Well … I'm done watching girls fight with each other .. I'm gonna go out on the fire escape. Catch you guys later." Said Ty sternly, before grabbing a bottle of soda and climbing out of the room window.

"Is something wrong with Ty?" asked Deuce, rather sadly, "I mean .. he's barely said two words to me throughout this whole time .. what did I do?"

Rocky and CeCe exchanged confused looks, before CeCe looked towards her friend, "What do you mean? He's been dying to see you. He hasn't shut up about you since this morning."

"Wait … Deuce, you're telling me that he hasn't spoken to you?" asked Rocky, her tone sounding confused mixed with angry.

"Well I mean, he said a quick 'what's up' before grabbing some food and talking to Tinka. I wanted to talk more, but he seemed so into his conversation with her that I just didn't wanna interrupt." Deuce replied, sounding a bit sad, but his face composed of one emotion, and one emotion only, jealousy.

"Wow, what a –" Rocky started, before having her mouth covered by CeCe's hand. She quickly pried it off of her face, and scowled at her best friend, "Seriously?"

"Not while Flynn is out here … gosh, Mom was right .. maybe BGC does change its viewers for the worst." She replied, shaking her head, "Come on Flynn, off to bed."

CeCe walked out of the room, and carried Flynn over her shoulder whilst the young boy pouted and argued that he wasn't even tired. After hearing the bedroom door close, Rocky sat next to Deuce on the floor, looking at him dead in the eye.

Deuce felt a bit uneasy at Rocky's stare, as if she were trying to peer at the very confines of his soul. He shuffled a bit, giving some distance between the both of them, and swallowed nervously. "So .. uh, watcha thinking there Rocky?" he asked, laughing nervously as well.

"How are you feeling?" she asked simply.

"Oh .. I'm alright, just a few minor headaches here and there but your dad said I should be fine, good as new, spic and span in a few days." He replied, adding a little fist up gesture at the end.

"I meant about Ty."

"Oh .. that. I mean, I don't know yet. I don't think it's worth telling him." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"And why not?" she questioned, folding her arms over her chest. "You're unbelievable."

"What? Why?" he asked incuriously.

"Are you serious? You ended up at the hospital because of the stress these thoughts are weighing down on you. You can't keep hurting yourself over one simple sentence alright? Do you have any idea how it felt, sitting in that hospital for hours waiting for the words 'He's Awake', huh? I'll tell you, it was terrible, and each time a nurse walked by with a sad face all of our hearts dropped. Deuce, you should've seen the tears that came out of my brother's eyes when he was sleeping, and screaming for you to wake up."

"H-He was?"

"Yes Deuce. He cares about you, he does." She replied, a bit frustrated.

"Yeah, well he sure has a funny way of showing it don't you think?" he started, getting up from his spot, "I mean, a party for me. Thank you Rocky, it means so much, honestly. But why was he even here? He hardly spoke to me, walked away every time we were near each other, and whenever I looked at him as he spoke to Tinka, he looked away and pretended to be _so _interested in their conversation."

Rocky, a bit flustered and taken aback by Deuce's emotions, got up to counter his anger. "Yeah, well maybe if you thought about asking him to talk alone, maybe he'd understand. Just tell him Deuce! You're hurting yourself, worse! You're killing yourself over a simple sentence."

"Yeah, cuz' it's so easy to just say 'Hey Ty, it's been real, and the past few years, I've been harboring a crush on you ever since we were kids, but now that we're older, I finally realized I'm in love with you'!" Deuce yelled.

"You're in love with Ty?" asked CeCe from behind them, witnessing the entire argument unfold before her. Seeing Deuce's sudden panic, she held up her arms in shock, "Oh no, Deuce look it's okay, I won't say anything alright? Just relax."

"Ugh!" Deuce said, flopping down on the couch.

"Look, just go talk to him at least, you don't have to tell him now, but just go talk to him. I'm pretty sure just a normal conversation between the both of you will make things normal again." Rocky said, putting both of her hands on Deuce's shoulders, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's alright, I'll go talk to him." Said Deuce as he walked out onto the fire escape. He felt the chill, opaque air of the Chicago night nip at his skin, as he shuddered. He'd never been on these platforms at night, and now that the dark color matched the equally silhouetted night sky, it was hard to tell where to walk. He climbed a few flights before he saw Ty leaning against a wall staring off into the sky, "Penny for your thoughts."

Ty looked in his direction, then looked back at the stars above them, "Weren't you watching Bad Girls All-Stars with Rocky?"

Deuce flinched a little. Did Ty not want him here? Was Ty angry with him? He cleared his throat, and sat down on the platform. "Well yeah, but then I realized we haven't spoken much tonight .. or at all for that matter. I just … wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine." Ty said dryly, before attempting to walk away. Deuce stood up, and blocked Ty's exit with both arms outstretched, "Dude!"

"Don't 'Dude' me! What's with you? This whole night you've been avoiding me and ignoring me. You act like you didn't look at me when you were talking to Tinka, you couldn't stand watching the show near me, and all of a sudden you just wanna leave me here hanging?" Deuce asked angrily.

Ty scowled, "It's nothing like that, okay?"

"Oh really? Then what is it Ty? Why are you so angry at me? What did I do wrong? Do I keep messing things up like usual? Are you tired of fixing little Deuce's mistakes?" he shouted, tears already forming at the edges of his irises.

Ty's eyes began to water, but he kept his composure, breathing in and out softly to level his anger. He clenched and unclenched his fists, the knuckles on his hands beginning to turn white with rage. He tried moving again, but Deuce blocked him once more, before Ty let out a shriek of emotions.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing Deuce by the shoulders and shaking him. His heartbeat was racing, and he could swear his veins were getting ready to burst from beneath his olive skin.

"W-what?" Deuce asked quietly, scared that raging demon that Ty portrayed in his nightmare was suddenly becoming a reality.

"I … can't … I won't lose you again. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you were truly gone. Last night, I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about how much of a terrible friend I was, and how hurt you were, how I didn't keep my promise .." Ty began, the sobs beginning to clasp at his chest.

Deuce couldn't believe it, he hadn't seen Ty cry since the day his father left on his first medical leave. "Ty … stop okay? Stop! This is not your fault okay? I'm fine, you're fine. We're fine. Things happen okay? Stop blaming yourself for something not in your control."

Ty couldn't take it anymore, he lunged forward and grabbed his best friend, pulling him into the tightest embrace. Deuce sobbed into Ty's chest, as Ty sobbed into the Deuce's shoulder, and there they stood, for a good five minutes before parting.

"God, you must be exhausted .. wanna spend the night again?" asked Ty, "I just got Mortal Kombat, pretty sick graphics. Plus, _Eat, Pray, Kill IV _is on Netflix."

"Sure, but you think you could manage without sticking the IV unit in my wrist?" asked Deuce, before chuckling, "I'll have Rocky get me some blankets for the sofa."

"Deuce."

"Yeah?" he said, turning towards Ty.

"You're my best friend okay? You're sleeping with me." He said, before slapping the Latino on the back, and leading him downstairs.

Both boys climbed into CeCe's living room, and saw both girls knocked out on the couch for a second night, and shook their heads before continuing to walk towards the bedroom. Ty threw Deuce a pair of shorts, and a game controller before Deuce threw the controller back.

"Can we just watch the movie tonight? I'm a little too tired to play MK right now. It wouldn't be fair to wipe the floor with you." He said, smirking.

"Suit yourself Chun-Li." Said Ty, laughing before hopping into bed next to his friend. Ty was caught at the receiving end of a pillow being thrown at him, "What gives?"

"That's Street Fighter nutjob." Chuckled Deuce before ruffling Ty's hair.

They settled into bed, and began watching the movie, with Deuce, as usual, jumping at all scary scenes, but felt more at ease when Ty held his hand. Deuce was glad for today's events, due to the fact that he finally found out what was bothering Ty so much. He couldn't believe that the older boy blamed himself for Deuce's sickness.

Although Deuce wouldn't say it aloud, he didn't wanna let Ty go when they hugged, feeling the warm of their friendship masquerade him with hope that maybe one day, Ty might love him as more than just his best buddy. Looking over at said male, he saw that Ty was fast asleep, still clutching Deuce's hand in his, snoring softly. Deuce traced the boy's jaw line, and then stroked his cheek, wondering what it'd be like to kiss it's soft skin.

He leaned down closer to Ty's face, and smiled, "Ty .. I'm gonna tell you a little secret okay? I like you, heck .. I love you, so much. I wanna hold you, and kiss you, and just squeeze you tight. I wanna hold your hand while we walk down the street, and just call you my boyfriend. It sounds so cheesy, but it's true. I'm in love with you Ty Blue, and I'm hoping one day, you'd love me too."

He then leaned down, and planted the faintest of kisses on the corner of Ty's lips, not daring to even go further than that. And so he laid down, next to the boy he loved, sleeping peacefully for a second night in a row.

* * *

**Gosh, don't kill me! I like building fluff people :3**

**- Sorry the chapters are shorter. It's just ... i can only write this at night for now, & i get tired from school/work .. Agh .. this is gonna drive me crazy, i swear to bob, you'll see me in the news one day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I see I've tortured some of you w/ some fluff lol , sorry guys x3 but you enjoy the fact that im such a tease ;) Goshity GOSH! TEEN WOLF SEASON 3 IS OH SO LEAAAAN! It was – so so so so so so amazing, like omg. I'm ready for a deep, revitalizing season of Shirtless wolf hotties & sexy female huntresses ;)**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

A loud beeping rang through Ty's ears. He shuffled around a bit, but noticed that a huge weight was inadvertently in his way. Lifting his head up slightly, he noticed Deuce was cuddled into him, his head rested on Ty's shoulder, and one arm draped over Ty's waist, while Ty's arm was wrapped around Deuce's back. He blinked in confusion, before easily maneuvering through the Latino's position.

He traced the sound of the beeping, and as always, his phone was the culprit. Ty sighed in frustration, as he realized that he forgot to turn off the alarm on his phone for school, seeing as it was Memorial Day weekend, and the school was off. Bustling through his drawers, he pulled out a pair of boxers, socks, a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt with a black vest. He looked back at his best friend lying down peacefully on the bed, smiled and then headed to the bathroom.

Shutting the door, he proceeded to the sink and began brushing his teeth, scraping away every sign of plaque and food from the previous night that stored itself between the confines of his teeth; occasionally rinsing and gargling before spitting out and sealing the deal with some mouth wash. He noticed that his throat hurt a bit, which was probably due to the fact that he screamed at Deuce last night. Shaking his head, and mentally scolding himself, he undressed and headed into the shower, rinsing and washing every part of his body, replaying last night's events.

Before Deuce had gotten to Rocky's party, Ty didn't know how to approach his friend about his health, for fear of further upsetting the boy and causing him to go into another attack, so he laid low, solely giving him a greeting and avoiding the Latino throughout the night. It hurt Ty to ignore his best friend, who had just came back from the hospital, but he felt that it needed to be done, but at least he wasn't totally alone. Tinka had offered him conversation and company throughout the festivity, telling him stories about how they were actually smuggled from the Old Country – wherever that was – and into the United States for sheer freedom, and that the reason why Gunther had actually left was because he was attending boot camp for the Old Country's military service, a rite of passage that all males the age of fifteen and up needed to fulfill and that his time in the service is coming to a close, signaling his return.

Tinka had also recounted their date from a while back, and Ty had always promised himself to take her out once more, even after walking through the Chicago streets with a giant stuffed pickle. As he shampooed his hair, he realized that Tinka had actually changed since her brother's departure, and that she was bearable now, often acting more mature than she did in the past. She still dressed like she'd give Lady Gaga a run for her money, but all in all, Tinka was in fact, reborn into a better person.

He shut off the shower, and got dressed, gelling his hair and spraying some Axe on himself before heading into the room, and seeing that Deuce was still asleep. Ty couldn't help it, he ran his fingers through Deuce's hair, and stroked his cheek.

"Deucey," Ty whispered, "I'm so sorry about last night, I shouldn't have ignored you like that. I hurt you again, I know I did. The pain in your eyes when you saw me talking to Tinka and not you, it was .. horrible. I hope you can forgive me. Just know that nobody, I mean nobody means more to me than you do, you're my best friend man, I'll always protect you."

A soft knock was heard at the door, and Ty turned to see CeCe looking at him, her head cocked to the side, with a soft genuine smile portraying on her glossy lips. He could see gears working in her head, and she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hey, um .. I made some breakfast and coffee if you wanna join me? Rocky was asleep and Flynn's over at his friends', and I thought I'd ask you and Deuce to join, but seeing as he's still asleep .." she said, trailing off.

Ty nodded before following her out into the kitchen, two plates of scrambled eggs, sausages, and toasted bagels with cream cheese occupied the table, while the ingredients of the meal covered the counter, so CeCe could make breakfast for the others when they awoke as well.

"Wow CeCe, this looks … great. I thought you'd burn the house down making this but I guess I was wrong." Ty laughed, taking a seat across from her.

She sucked in a breath, and playfully smacked the back of his head before going towards the fridge and taking out a gallon of orange juice, and chocolate milk. She poured each beverage into two glasses and set both in front of Ty.

"I know how hyper you get when you drink coffee, Flynn told me everything." She said, chuckling a bit. He'd have to kill the younger Jones later, but right now he has a meal to enjoy. CeCe looked at Ty, and actually took a good look at him; he looked exhausted and stressed. "How is he?"

Ty chewed slower, as he realized where the conversation was going, "He's alright I guess, he said he felt really tired so we just watched a movie and went to sleep."

"Ty .. about that morning … I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to help him .. I-I was so scared .. I panicked .. and stuttered trying to talk to dispatch on the phone .. and .. I'm just so sorry .." CeCe said quietly, shrinking back into her chair.

"C-CeCe .. it's okay .. we were all scared. I don't think anyone of saw anything like that ever. But he's okay now, and that's what matters." Ty replied, setting down his fork and drinking some orange juice.

"You really care about him." CeCe said, more of a statement than a question. She took a sip of her coffee, and wiped the side of the mug with her thumb, "Why .. why did you ignore him last night?"

He sighed, and figured he might as well get it over with, "I was scared of hurting him again. I know I made fun of Deuce sometimes, and we've had our fair share of arguments. I know he broke my phone, and I competed with him for the job at Crusty's, but deep down .. I always cared about him, and seeing him so hurt after the breakup with Dina, I don't know. I guess it triggered something. I never saw Deuce that upset before, and he was there when my Dad left for Indonesia on medical leave, so I wanted – want – to be there for him."

"He loves you Ty, you're his best friend. There is no doubt about it, that he doesn't blame you for any of this." She said, reaching out to grab Ty's hand. "I know you're going through a rough time right now, but know that Rocky and me are here for you. Both of you."

"Thanks CeCe .. but it just feels like there's something on Deuce's mind that's upsetting him more, something that he won't tell me. I can see it, I can feel it. It seems like Rocky knows something but she won't tell me anything, she keeps telling me that Deuce will tell me when he's ready." Ty replied, sighing in defeat.

"Well, if there is something else bothering him, Rocky has a point. It's Deuce's issue, and when he's ready to come to talk to you about it, which I'm sure he will be, he'll do it. Until then, you'll just have to accept what is." She replied, "You two have a really close bond, and I find it so cute. What you whispered to him back there, I'm sure he'll be excited to hear it when he's awake."

"You really know how to make someone feel better CeCe, thank you." Ty said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled back before Rocky walked into the kitchen, staring at them both.

"CeCe .. who gave you permission to use a flammable appliance in the apartment?" Rocky asked, worry in her eyes.

CeCe rolled her eyes, while Ty chuckled, and the three sat down to enjoy their breakfast.

* * *

Deuce couldn't describe it, but the closest word he can get to, was happy. He finally felt happy that he slept in Ty's arms once more, and sure, he was a bit disappointed when he woke up to find Ty not in the bed anymore, but he needed the extra rest anyway. Getting out of the shower, he quickly dressed himself and walked towards the living room, seeing Ty, Rocky and CeCe sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Morning guys!" he said, a bit cheerfully, before receiving a warm greeting from the trio in return. He flopped down on the couch next to Ty, and laid his head on his shoulder, before intertwining his fingers into Ty's hand.

"Morning? You slept all morning. It's three in the afternoon nugnut." Ty chuckled, stroking the back of Deuce's hand with his thumb.

This was too surreal, Deuce imagined that he and Ty were in a relationship, but he knew Ty was holding his hand, spooning him in bed, and caring this far because Ty saw him only as a best friend, and as much as that hurt him, Deuce knew that this is as far as he'd get to the love of his dreams.

"Hush, sick person here remember? I need all the rest I can get, and all the MK whooping I can get. Wanna play a few rounds?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"I would, but I have to go do some errands for Ms. Jones." Ty replied, watching how Deuce's smile faded a bit, "You wanna tag along?"

"Uh, sure .. Thanks Ty." Deuce said, his heart fluttering.

"Alright cool let's go." He said, getting up and letting go of Deuce's hand.

* * *

He decided to start at the Library, where he needed to take out a few books for Flynn's report. The first book he needed to find, was _A Child Called "It"_, and from what he heard from Rocky's tears, it was a pretty sad book. He scanned the bookshelf for the novel, but couldn't find it. Frustrated, he rounded the corner to see if Deuce had any luck.

"Find it yet?" he asked the Cuban, as he saw that he was scanning the aisle as well. Deuce turned towards his friend, and shook his head slowly.

"I'm still trying to find _The Spiderwick Chronicles_, but it doesn't even – oh wait, here's the one you were looking for." He said, handing the book to Ty.

"Thanks bro." Ty replied, "These are some pretty long books for someone in Flynn's grade. I guess times have changed since I was in that grade."

"Seriously, I wonder what they're gonna make us read next year." Deuce laughed, "Twilight?"

Ty just gave him a stern stare, and shook his head, indicating that Deuce's joke was not funny, but corny. Deuce pouted, and Ty smiled once more before playfully slapping Deuce on the cheek. The Latino's mouth was left agape, as he playfully slapped Ty's cheek as well, and before you knew it, they were engaged in a huge slap war, the older boy dodging all of Deuce's swipes while walking backwards, unbeknownst to him that he had dropped one of the books that he had in his hand, causing Deuce to trip over and land on the ground, on top of Ty.

Both boys giggled uncontrollably, and then stared into each other's eyes. Ty wrapped his arms around Deuce's waist, and hugged him tight, as Deuce laid one head on his shoulder.

"Having fun?" asked Ty.

"The best time ever .." Deuce whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Deuce. Anything for you, you're my best friend." Ty replied, looking into the shorter boy's gaze once more.

"Ty .. I –" he started before the sound of a clearing throat was heard from behind them. Both boys looked up to see the source of the noise.

"Deucey?" questioned Dina, as she stood there with a puzzled look on her face.

* * *

**POW! Cliffhanger, heeeeey ;) hope you guys enjoyed. Btw, the theme song to this story is Alive by Krewella :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Your Reviews make me squeal :') Honestly, I think this story will be part of a series. Proceed w/ caution, at some points this story will make you cry, laugh, or even revengeful.**

**I'm also writing 'Disney's All-Star Battle' which is basically Bad Girls Club meets Disney ;D**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

The young teenage girl stood there at the base of the aisle, her arms crossed over chest, and her weight shifted onto one leg. Her eyebrows raised, she coughed and decided to break the silence.

"Well Deucey, how you doin?" she asked, trying to lift the awkwardness and tension from the moment. Deuce quickly recovered to his feet, wiping his jacket and pants from the dusty floor.

"I'm uh, okay .. and you?" he replied, trying not to break the awkward tension that wouldn't disappear.

"I'm gonna go find Flynn's other book." Said Ty, nodding once in Deuce's direction before walking off.

Deuce felt his heart drop. He didn't want to Ty leave, not now, but it was too late. The older boy was off browsing through various shelves. He grabbed a chair that was placed near the table next to him and sat down, with Dina mimicking his motions, albeit the seat across from him.

"I'm doin' alright. So uh, what was that back there between you and Ty?" she asked, her eyes bearing into his soul. He felt the heat rise through his cheeks, and he could swear Dina could hear his heart fluttering faster than ever.

"Oh. T-that? W-was nothing. Just messin' around, you know how Ty gets right?" he stammered, mentally scolding himself for making it obvious.

"Ah-ha, I see." She replied, not keeping her gaze away from his. She could feel the fear that emanated off of Deuce's body, the panic radiating his aura and she chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You. I didn't think you'd swing for the other team when we broke up, I mean I've had my suspicions but gee, didn't think it'd actually happen." She said, shaking her head and giggling a bit.

"Are you insane?" He half-whispered, half-yelled, "Ty's my best friend, nothing more!"

"Deuce, please. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. Was I that bad that you had to go for guys now?" she scoffed, the hurt finally settling down, "Wait a minute, I was dating a gay guy all along? You had feelings for Ty this whole time!?"

"Dina, you're talking crazy! He's just my best bud, you're acting like a lunatic right now and either way, who are _you_ to judge when you broke up with me and started dating that idiot jock Christian two weeks later?" he retorted, "We're done here."

He began to rise from his seat when Dina grabbed his wrist. "No, we're not. We never will be. I know you and Ty have something going on .. and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. I can't believe I dated such a … such a .."

"Such a what Dina?" Deuce asked, glaring straight into her icy stare, "I have _nothing_ going on with Ty. We're just friends, now get over it. Do you."

"Such a _Sissy_," she began, "And when I find out about you and Ty, I'll make sure everyone in school, and Chicago know that you're nothing but a boy dating sissy."

Deuce's stare hardened even more, and if looks could kill, Dina would be six feet under. He yanked his arm free, and leaned in closer to Dina's face, bearing sickeningly, sly smile, "Do it, I dare you. You're just mad because _I_ left _you_. I left you for being so annoying, and cold hearted. I used to think you were my world, and everything I could ever need .. But the new girl I'm talking to said I was too good for you, and you know what? I am. So remember that, you stupid Harpy, I hate you."

Dina looked shocked, but anger quickly flooded her face and regained in her features. "Ugh, I hate you Deuce Martinez!" she shrieked, storming off and leaving Deuce alone.

He sighed, and the smiled, feeling the warmth and power of telling off his ex girlfriend. How could he ever fall for her? Now that they weren't together, he could see the things others saw. He _was_ too good for her, in fact he was _way_ too good for her. He thumped his head down on his hands, laid his head on the table, his body still shaking with adrenaline.

"I guess that didn't go to well." Chuckled Ty from behind him, closing the book he was reading, "I come back to check up on you and Dina ran away faster than CeCe does when she sees thrift store clothing."

Deuce laughed, and then signaled Ty to sit across from him. "She's just overreacting, but wanna know the best part?"

"Shoot."

"I just don't care." He said, and smiled, "I don't care. For once in my life, I just don't care anymore. She's hurt me enough, and I had to take a stand. If I don't take a stand for something, then I'll fall for anything."

"That's my Deucey." Ty said, pinching Deuce's cheek.

"Stop! That hurts bro!" Deuce said, swatting his hand away.

They both got up to leave the library, when CeCe and Rocky walked in, the looks of boredom and despair plastering the red-head's face.

"Did you guys get to find all the books that Flynn needed?" asked Rocky, dragging them back to the table. "Sorry, but can you stay with us for a while? Me and CeCe need to finish these reports and I need all the help I can get when CeCe tries to leave."

"Yeah we found'em, but you missed it .. Deuce really got under Dina's skin." Ty replied, giving his best friend a knuckle-touch.

At this, CeCe perked up, being both the receiver and the bearer of gossip, she felt intrigued to know, "Oh Em Gee! Tell me everything!"

"She was just mad at me, telling me how I'm some sissy and that I didn't care about her. She got me to this point where I just, ugh couldn't take it anymore so I told her much of a cold-hearted Harpy she was and that the 'new girl' I'm talking to agrees with me." He replied, running a hand through his hair.

CeCe and Rocky looked at each other, and nodded heads of approval before silently applauding him, gaining a smile from both Ty and Deuce before opening their laptops.

The rest of their hours at the library consisted of research reports, small talking, gossiping, and occasionally getting shushed by the librarian, Ms. Burke, who seemed to have a job in the public library as well. Ms. Burke, often conversed with them, talking about her engagement to Mr. Zigfeld and how she finally chose emerald cut as her ring choice.

* * *

After the library, the four teens decided to hit the carnival that they originally intended to for the memorial day weekend, and with the addition of the 'Anaconda', a brand new steel roller coaster, they were eager to get on, minus Deuce.

"Guys, I'm not so sure about this .." he began, watching the coaster go through a loop before dropping back down into a double helix turn.

"Deuce, you're getting on, and that's final." CeCe said, stomping her feet. She eyed Rocky, who shrugged and turned her attention towards the rest of the line.

They waited over two hours in the queue, and they weren't about to just up and leave. The train returned to the station, and the previous riders exited the platform, the gates opening up to allow the other passengers mount the train. Rocky, CeCe, Ty and Deuce each sat in one car. Ty and Deuce in front, whilst CeCe and Rocky donned the back. The ride attendant came forth and adjust the shoulder straps on each rider, clamping down so they locked in place. The attendant signaled to the operator that all was perfect, and the train began its ascent uphill.

The wind bore over Deuce's faces, his heart pounding with each clink and clank that the coaster made on its way up the massive mountain. He couldn't take it anymore, scaredy cat or not, he grabbed a hold of Ty's hand, and held it tight. Ty looked over in concern at his friend, and intertwined their fingers, stroking Deuce's hand with his thumb, and holding on to the shoulder harness at the same time.

The train began to level out, and before they knew it, it plunged downward, gaining speed with each second passing. Rocky and CeCe screamed out yells of joy, whilst Deuce shut his eyes tight, and squeezed Ty's hand like no tomorrow. The train slid up another hill, then plunged right back down, spiraling into a double helix turn.

Ty was yelling outloud, screaming 'Faster, Faster!', while CeCe and Rocky just kept shouting and screaming their way through the entire ride. The train turned one corner, and went up into a loop, the cars slowing down as they reached the upside down portion of it, giving the impression that the train would stop upside down, before plunging down once more and diving into the station.

Deuce let out a breath he thought he'd been holding the entire time, whilst the attendant returned to take off the harnesses. "Free at last!" he screamed, scrambling out of the car.

Rocky was bursting with laughter, tears forming at the edge of her irises. "Oh my god Deuce, you screaming throughout that entire ride was the highlight of my day!"

"Dude, I think I heard you say 'Mommy' on that ride than you ever said growing up!" yelled CeCe, in an outburst of laughter.

Deuce felt the blush run under his cheeks, and the embarrassment flood through him. "Shut up guys! I don't really ride roller coasters."

"Alright, Alright. Let my Deucey live guys," Ty began chuckling, "He's alive and well, plus he actually went through with it."

"Cheers to Deuce!" CeCe exclaimed, holding up her lip balm.

The others looked at each other in confusion, but held up their hands as well. They then proceeded to leave the carnival and walk into the city, the brisk night air whipping at their faces. Deuce adjusted his leather jacket, one that had been passed down to him by a favorite cousin of his, Miguel.

He'd never tell anyone, but Miguel was shot down by a gang a year or two back, and Deuce was devastated. He never showed anyone how he felt, but on the inside, he was dying as well. When Miguel and him used to hang out, Miguel would always where his signature leather jacket, which was his father's when he was younger, and seeing as Miguel had no siblings, he'd wrote in a note, that Deuce would be the one to acquire it should he pass.

Deuce always wondered why Miguel was involved in the gang life, and he tried his hardest to steer his cousin away from it, but the older Latino would always promise him that we would try, but in the end, it ultimately led him to his death. Thinking about Miguel made Deuce's skin crawl, and he shivered even more, before an arm wrapped around him.

"Feelin' cold?" asked Ty, pulling him in closer. Deuce leant his head on Ty's shoulder as they walked, sighing as well.

"No, just thinking about …" he started, when a lump formed in his throat. He swallowed deeply, and forced it out, "Miguel."

Ty's face fell a bit, and he held Deuce tighter. "He's in a better place now bro .. you know that right?"

"I know .. I just wish that he was still here you know. He'd always help me with school, and when Mom and Pop were arguing, he'd always let me stay over his house so I could just escape everything. He was like .. a brother I never had." Deuce said, feeling Ty stiffen. He immediately regretted saying that, and he pulled Ty closer before the older boy could leave, "But if he could choose anyone to watch over me, it'd be you."

Ty smiled, before leading Deuce upstairs to his apartment door. He gave Deuce a quick hug, before the younger Latino walked in and closed the door behind him, waving at him before shutting it completely.

As Ty walked towards his apartment, he realized that not only was Deuce telling him that he was his hero, but that Deuce thought of him as an older brother, and as he stepped into his apartment door, and laid down on his bed, he closed his eyes, and began to dream.

He began to dream, about the boy he was slowly falling in love with.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first .. I'm soooo sorry about not updating sooner. So many things have been going on, emotionally .. but I will never lose my will to write this story, nor will I ever fail any of you fans. You all mean the world to me .. I love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, my desktop completely went down. I guess all the Lana Del Rey music was too beautiful for my computer to handle, but never fear, because I have a personal laptop of my own to write in. WEEE! :D But the bad news .. Disney's All-Star Battle, which is another fic of mine that I was writing, is lost .. so i have to do it ALL over again :/ ugh.**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

He didn't know when, and he didn't know how, but he knew he had to tell Ty sometime soon, before his little crush, turned into obsession. Deuce silently paced his room, having been just dropped off by Ty twenty minutes earlier. He pondered the thought of telling his best friend/crush how he felt, but he knew that drastic measures would take place, and he couldn't bring bad drama on those around him.

"Ugh, what do I do? What do I say?" he asked himself, throwing himself onto his sofa-bed. He shut his eyes tightly, and rubbed his temples with his two index fingers, massaging them in a circular motion. "Way to go Deuce, you really know how to get into a mess."

He lifted himself off of the bed to grab his phone, tripping and falling in the process, and dialed Rocky's number. "Rocky? I'm sorry I'm calling you at this time .. I just really need your help with something."

"_Sure, meet me at Crusty's and bring your key so we can get in._" she replied, before hanging up.

Deuce launched himself through his living room, and out the front door, beginning a swift jog towards his Uncle Frank's pizza parlor which was also his workplace. Uncle Frank hadn't been giving Deuce his hours due to his hospital incident, but promised to pay him for disability, seeing as he was his nephew for Gary's Sakes.

Deuce rounded the corner, and saw Rocky sitting there on the curb, texting on her phone, and listening to music. He walked up to her, and tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump with fright and yelp like a kicked dog. After several fits of laughter, and about twelve of Rocky's angry gazes, he unlocked the front door to the pizza shop, and they began to descend down into the dining room.

Rocky looked around once, before raising an eyebrow. "This place looks so different when there's no customers .."

"Yeah, its quieter. Much more time to wind down and get things done, you know?" Deuce replied, setting down the keys on the counter and heading for the kitchen.

Rocky heard a few beeps, a sound of whirring and then a final beep. "What are you doing back there Deuce?" she asked, taking a seat at the table nearest to the counter.

Deuce came back with two plates in hand, filled with pasta. He set one down in front of Rocky and the other in front of his chair. "Thought I'd heat us up some pasta while we were here."

"Aw, thanks Deuce. What is it that you wanted to help with?" she asked, furrowing her brow. She set down her fork, and leaned on her hand, intent on hearing Deuce's issue.

The latino scratched the back of his head, "Well .. I was thinking about telling Ty how I felt .."

Rocky's eyes lit up like a tree on Christmas Day. She was practically bouncing in her seat when Deuce put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "OH EM GEE! This is gonna be so cute!"

"Yeah, if Ty doesn't totally kill me first. I mean I said I was thinking about it, not that I was sure yet." he replied, laying his head on the table.

"I mean, how long do you think you can keep this a secret?" she asked, twirling her fork around in circles.

"Rocky, I honestly don't know. I'm so confused right now. I just want Ty, really, really bad. I want him to be mine, I wanna go to sleep and he'd be the last thing I see, when I wake up, I want him to be the first thing I see. I wanna hold him, and just ... wanna be his." Deuce replied, sighing in frustration.

Rocky wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye, and placed a hand on Deuce's own. "You will, soon enough."

"What makes you so sure?" he asked, looking her straight in the face, the bags under his eyes obvious that he hadn't been sleeping lately.

Rocky smiled, "Because it'd be impossible for Ty not to fall in love with you. You're an amazing guy Deuce."

Deuce's lip twitched, and the corner of it went up in a crooked smile. If there were ever a person he could count on, it'd be Rocky. "Thanks Rocky, now come on let's go for a walk."

* * *

Ty had just got out of the shower, and realized that he forgot to grab a towel before he got in. Cursing to himself, he called out to his sister, who in return, didn't respond. He grabbed his cell, thinking that she was listening to music and couldn't hear, when he saw he had an unread message from her stating that she was spending the night at CeCe's. He sighed, _another night alone_, he thought to himself.

His parents were on a doctor's trip and wouldn't be home until Wednesday evening, so Ty was practically the adult guardian, even though he was only seventeen. Shrugging to himself, he decided to step out, and run towards the closet, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself.

He walked toward his room, and shut the door drying himself before putting on a pair of basketball shorts, and laying down, turning on his TV with the discarded remote from the previous night. He had to admit, he missed having company with him, and by company, he was pretty sure he didn't mean his sister or his parents .. he missed Deuce.

The side that his Latino friend recently occupied felt empty, and cold as if he was missing. It didn't feel the same to Ty, and he was temped to call his friend to spend the night, but the problem was that they had school the next day. He'd never admit it, but lately, he'd been thinking about Deuce much more than he usually did, and he already knew that he had feelings for his younger friend. The problems was admitting it to himself.

Ty turned towards the side where Deuce lays down, and he gently passed a hand over it, before closing his eyes and whispering, "Deuce .. I miss you buddy, come home."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short, remember my Desktop is done .. please forgive me! I promise I'll try and update more okay? i love you guys bare with me.**


End file.
